


With You

by Animetey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animetey/pseuds/Animetey
Summary: “Kagome, did you come back to see me... and to be a priestess? Cause I thought...or, I’d hoped... that you came back to be with me.”Everyone has their own version of what happened the night Kagome returned, this is mine.Largely unedited, sorry. Rated for potential future “love.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Kagome’s inner monologue.

“I’m back.”

Kagome took a large stride forward, wanting to put some space between herself and the well as if it might suck her back to her world at any moment.

_No._ She corrected her thoughts _. This is my world. This is where I’ve always belonged._ She could feel Inuyasha’s eyes watching her as she took another step.

Shippo ran forward, swiftly crossing the clearing till he stood at Kagome’s feet.

“Kagome! Is it really you? I’ve missed you so much.” He stared up at her, wide-eyed and grinning ear to ear. Kagome could have squealed at how adorable the kit looked. She outstretched her arms and Shippo eagerly jumped into her embrace. She stood, squeezing Shippo for a brief moment before noticing Sango and Miroku had caught up to them.

The first thing Kagome noticed were their eyes. Both Miroku and Sango were smiling jubilantly back at her, with grins that made their eyes crinkle at the sides. It was an expression she’d seen from Miroku perhaps only a handful of times, and she was certain she had never seen from Sango. They were genuine smiles, untainted by sadness or the threat of imminent death. The carefree expressions they wore were such a stark contrast to the worried, tormented expressions she’d seen so often during the battle with Naraku.

_They finally got their happy ending_. Kagome beamed back at her friends.

It was at that moment she finally took in the full scene. Two young girls clung to Miroku’s hands, staring up at her with curiosity. Sango was wearing an onbu, the tiny infant she carried on her back just visible past her slim shoulders. Kagome felt the tears she had been suppressing well up and threaten to spread down her cheeks as she stepped toward Sango, still cradling Shippo against her chest.

“You guys... you have a family?” She’d meant it as a statement, but Kagome couldn’t keep the bewilderment from seeping into her voice. To be sure, the two girls who clung to Miroku resembled Sango, and the way they hung on his arms — he was most certainly their doting father.

Sango smiled and simply nodded. Stepping towards Kagome slowly, she pursed her lips as if to speak but then, suddenly, threw her arms open and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome let out a slight gasp before returning her friend's hug in earnest, giving her shoulders a tight squeeze. 

“C...can’t breathe...,” Shippo mumbled as he’d been pinned against Kagome’s torso.

“Oh sorry Shippo!” Kagome laughed as she opened just enough space between Sango and herself for the kit to scurry up her body and perch on her shoulder. Kagome looked back at Sango who was now wiping away happy tears with the sleeves of her Kimono.

“I’m sorry, Kagome. I’m just so overjoyed to see you again — and this one, he barely lets me sleep at all,” Sango gestured to the adorable resting infant strapped to her back. “I’m an emotional wreck these days.”

Kagome tilted her head to the side, getting a closer look at the little bundle strapped to Sango’s back.

_He has Miroku’s eyes_.

She glanced over at the Monk who was now watching their exchange with a bemused expression.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Kagome said, and she watched as Sango and Miroku exchanged matching smiles.

_Somehow they’re both exactly the same, and yet, so different._

The thought was bittersweet as Kagome reflected on all that she’d missed during her three years in the future. Her friends had grown up, made a family of their own — heck even Shippo felt a little heavier as he sat on her right shoulder.

_Is... is everything different now?_ She glanced over her shoulder, just enough to spot Inuyasha still watching her with a stunned expression. His lips turned upwards as their eyes locked and he gave her a slight smirk.

_Just like I remembered. Inuyasha, I’ve missed you so much._

She’d wanted to come back right away. The relief she’d felt at escaping the darkness and being reunited with her family replaced immediately with dread as she watched Inuyasha disappear into the well. Only to be replaced again with horror as she jumped in and hit her knees hard on the packed dirt bottom.

At first, she’d deluded herself into thinking it was just a fluke, but after a few more failed attempts she had begun to panic.

“Why won’t it let me through!?” She’d cried, “I have to go back, I have to make sure he’s ok!”

After dropping to her hands and knees at the bottom of the dark well, she’d watched as her tears turned the dirt beneath her to mud. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye... I didn’t get a chance to tell you... what I...” She’d brought her hand up to touch her lower lip, effectively smearing it with mud that she wouldn’t notice till later that day. She’d swore she could still feel his lips against hers, the tingling sensation was so real it was as if it had been only moments, not hours since they’d kissed.

“It’s not fair!” She’d cried out again

“Kagome, dear... please come out of there.” Her mother's pained expression had been what snapped Kagome out of her hysterics. Her mother had been peering down at her through the top of the well with concern. At that point, her mother had insisted she leave the well house and rest for a while. Exhausted, covered in dirt and emotionally drained, she’d agreed.

She must have tried the well a hundred times since that day. At first, it had been every morning, then every few days — for the last year or so, only when she’d been overcome with loneliness or worry, usually on weekends when she ran out of school work to keep her mind occupied.

“Kagome...?” Sango’s voice pulled Kagome back to the present moment, “will you be staying with us for a while?” Her eyes were hopeful as she shifted so she was holding Kagome’s forearms. Kagome could have sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her.

_What...? Oh, they... they think I’m just visiting._

Kagome was suddenly nervous. She had missed everyone, missed him so much, and then the well had opened so suddenly — she hadn’t even had time to consider that she might be an imposition on her friends' new lives. Kagome had jumped through the well with nothing but the clothes on her back, her one unique skill for this era rendered useless with the Shikon No Tama destroyed once and for all.

_Not completely unique,_ she silently chastised herself _. No, NO. Don’t even go there Kagome, where’d that even come from? I haven’t thought about her in ages._

Turning slightly, Kagome met Inuyasha’s gaze. He now looked concerned, brows pinched together in a grimace.

Those first moments had been better than she’d ever dared imagine. The well opened, she’d jumped through, and there he was. It was only mere seconds after she inhaled her first breath of crisp, clean air, that his mane of silver hair had appeared over the opening to the well. A strong, clawed hand had followed immediately and he’d hoisted her out of the well with an ease that could only be described as in-human because of course, it was.

_He was there,_ she reassured herself. She’d asked if he’d been waiting...

_What a presumptuous question, why did I say that?_ He hadn’t answered, called her an idiot instead, but had pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace.

_Surely that means he still cares! Right_?

Steeling her resolve, she looked up at Inuyasha again. What was irking him? She couldn’t quite label the expression he wore. Anxiety? Dread? Longing?

_But... but for what? What is he thinking? Is he... not happy to see me?_

“Eh-hem... mmm,” Kagome swivelled around to see Miroku eyeing her with amusement. Only then did she realize that in staring at Inuyasha, she’d left Sango’s question unanswered for entirely too long.

Kagome dropped her eyes to the tall grass at her feet. “I... I’m pretty sure I can’t go back,” she said honestly, slumping her shoulders forward. Nobody spoke for what felt like hours to Kagome, but in reality, was probably only mere moments.

“What d’ya mean you can’t go back?”

Inuyasha’s words coming from behind her felt like a punch in the gut. They were blunt and gruff as ever.

_Jeez...how am I supposed to do this? “Hey guys, I’m gonna live with you now. Hope I’m not a bother!” They’ve moved on with their lives, what if I don’t have a place here anymore?_

Kagome felt a tear spill over and trail down her cheek, she lowered her head further to cover her eyes with her bangs. Her explanation came out in a rush as she struggled to maintain her composure, feeling completely overwhelmed, her head swirling with a cocktail of joy, relief, anxiety and uncertainty 

“A... after Inuyasha ...disappeared... I tried the well again, a bunch of times,”

_So many times I lost count_.

“... but I could never get it to work. I thought maybe... it was because my job here was done.” She cringed a little at her own words. “Then today, it was my high school graduation. I.. I know that doesn’t mean anything to you guys...but in my world, it’s a big deal. It’s... it’s like a right of passage, it’s when you become an adult. Everyone else was so excited to start the next phase of their lives. But.. but all I kept thinking about was how badly I missed everyone and how badly I wanted to see... everyone.”

_Inuyasha, I wanted to see Inuyasha_.

“I don’t know exactly why the well finally let me through to this world but.. but I think it has something to do with me finally having no more obligations in that one.” Kagome sighed, having at least gotten most of the words out, but still keeping her gaze fixed on the long blades of grass that now swirled in the gentle breeze.

_That’s right, This is where I’m supposed to be. The well letting me through now, even with no jewel, no quest, no higher purpose — that’s proof enough._ Kagome let a few tears begin to fall, she thought of how lonely she’d been the last three years without her friends.

_Without Him...Maybe now, we can...? Either way, this is home now_.

“.. and honestly,” Kagome continued, “ever since those days... I never really felt at home in my time. This, this feels more like home.”

_There, that didn’t sound too desperate. Did it?_

“Kagome, why are you crying?” Asked Shippo, he was leaning over now from his perch on her shoulder, obstructing her view of the others and blocking the sun with his inquisitive expression. Kagome squirmed, quickly wiping away her tears with her fingertips. Before she could explain, Shippo disappeared from her view.

“Hey!” She heard him exclaim as he was plucked from her shoulder and dropped into the soft grass with a barely audible thump. She felt a clawed hand firmly grip her arm. She spun around just in time to glimpse the tears in Inuyasha’s eyes before he pressed her tightly against his chest. She felt him bury his head in her hair as he wrapped his left arm around her back. Kagome melted into his embrace, unable to quiet the gentle sob that escaped her lips.

_Yeah, She thought. This is home_.

“Daddy? Why is the pretty girl so sad?” A small voice interrupted the peaceful silence that had fallen upon the group. Kagome looked over to see Miroku kneeling next to the tiny girl in the green Kimono.

“Sometimes, people cry when they are happy... Kagome has been away for a very long time. We are all overjoyed she has returned to us.” Miroku then looked up at Kagome, a reassuring smile on his face. “Perhaps we should go give Kaede the joyous news,” Miroku continued as he stood. He exchanged a brief, meaningful glance with Sango before she also turned to walk out of the clearing.

“Meet you back at the village, Kagome?” Shippo stood at her feet, staring up at her with pleading eyes. Kagome attempted to unravel one arm from Inuyasha’s grasp, only to find she could barely move an inch with how tightly he gripped her shoulders. His head was still buried in hair, his face completely concealed by her black tresses.

“Yes.” Kagome nodded, straining her neck so the tiny fox kit would see the movement. Shippo then scurried off to catch up with Sango who was already nearly out of view.

Finally alone, Kagome relaxed back into Inuyasha’s embrace. How many times had she dreamed of him holding her like this? His face nuzzled against her neck, one strong arm gripping her shoulder, the other around her back. She could feel the dampness from his tears on her shoulder, feel his breath as it tickled her neck on every exhale.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been standing like that, but when Inuyasha finally pulled away,he abruptly turned to face the tree line — once again shielding his face from her view.

“Inuyasha...” she said, but then he interrupted her.

“Kagome, you go on and catch up with the others, I’ll... I’ll meet you there,” he said, never turning towards her. With just a few quick strides he jumped beyond the tree line and out of her view.

Kagome stood alone in the clearing for a few minutes, trying to piece together some deeper meaning behind his actions.

_Why am I trying to read so much into everything?I showed up out of the blue, after 3 years, maybe he just has something to do._ She chastised herself inwardly.

_But I just...didn’t want him to go._

With a huff, Kagome turned to follow the familiar path towards Kaede’s village.

_Here I go, the first steps of the rest of my life._

Kagome walked slowly through the clearing, barely taking notice of the foliage that surrounded her.

_He’s still just as confusing. Where did he run off too?_ She shook her head _,_ trying to release the tension from her shoulders.

_It doesn’t matter. I’m back now, I have the rest of my life to figure out his antics._

Coming over the hill, Kagome lifted her eyes as she felt the wind pick up and swirl her hair around her face. The village sprawled out below her, with definitely a few more huts present than she remembered. Following the path down towards the village, she spotted Miroku standing idly outside the Kaede’s hut.

“Kagome-Sama,” Miroku nodded in greeting as Kagome approached them. “Sango’s taken the girls home, I intended to inform Kaede-Sama of your return, but it appears she’s out at the moment. Perhaps you’d care to follow me back to our home, it may be a bit crowded these days,” Kagome giggled a bit as Miroku gave her a corny smile, “but we can at least offer you some dinner.” Kagome nodded in agreement and began following Miroku along the dirt path.

“I see you two wasted no time getting started on a family,” Kagome chided Miroku as they walked leisurely through the village. He smirked, chuckling softly under his breath. “I trust you made an honest woman out of her first?” Kagome continued, this drew a skeptical glance followed by another chuckle from the monk.

“Why of course Kagome-Sama... but since when did you become so bold as to inquire about Sango’s and my sex life?” He replied, playfully twisting his face in mock disgust. Kagome all but erupted with laughter.

“I don’t know,” Kagome said with another laugh. “I guess because I’m older now, and in my time... adults talk about that stuff a lot more openly.” The monk simply nodded again before he slowly came to a halt near the end of the path.

“Rest assured, I married Sango not one month after the final battle with Naraku,” Miroku spoke softly, looking up at the sky as if replaying the happy memory in his mind. He closed his eyes briefly before refocusing on Kagome. “Sango wanted to wait for your return, she very much wanted you to be there.”

_Sango... Gosh, I’ve been so selfish. So pre-occupied. I abandoned her. I’ll have to make it up to her._ Kagome felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes again for the 3rd time in just a few short hours.

“After three weeks without your return, it was actually Inuyasha who insisted we go ahead and hold the ceremony.”

Kagome cringed inwardly. _Does that mean he assumed I was never coming back?_ The thought pained Kagome more than she would have cared to admit. It was irrational after all, he’d guided them correctly. 

Spotting her troubled expression, Miroku assumed she felt bad for delaying their marriage, he reassured her they bore no grudges. That both he and Sango were thrilled to have her back in their lives.

“It was...difficult..” Miroku continued, before pausing again as if to find the right words, “... to get Inuyasha to elaborate on what exactly had happened within the Meidou, and why you were unable to return to us.” Kagome nodded in understanding. “But, a few months later... When we were out for an exorcism, he confided in me that you had people on the other side of the well who needed you. People who... loved you as he does.”

Kagome stared back at Miroku in stunned silence.

_He said he loves me? He never said that before. But he loves me as my family loves me? No... that can’t be..._

“He said that?” Kagome questioned after she realized she’d been silent again for far too long. Her lips turning up in a shy smile. Miroku simply nodded again.

“I don’t want to overstep...” Miroku said, turning away from her then and crossing the path till he stood at the doorway of one of the larger huts. Clearing his throat to before continuing loudly, “.. and I wouldn’t say it if Inuyasha were listening, but I know he missed you terribly. I don’t want to see either of my friends sad anymore, and since you are staying,” he acknowledged Kagome as she stepped closer to the doorway, “I think you two very much need to clear the air, sooner rather than later.”

Kagome felt her heartache with a mixture of emotions. She couldn’t deny that a part of her was glad it had seemed (at least to Miroku) that Inuyasha missed her, that perhaps she hadn’t been the only one longing to be reunited. Simultaneously, she hated the idea that he’d been sad, and even worse, that she’d been the cause.

Miroku then ducked inside the hut, Kagome just a few steps behind him. Her eyes were greeted to the adorable sight of Sango attempting to spoon-feed stew to one of the twins, the other playing with Shippo’s tail as he ate. She followed Miroku around the fire, sitting down next to him as he began serving out their dinner.

“Inuyasha was listening right?” Kagome whispered, her words so quiet the monk barely heard her.

“But of course, Kagome-Sama,” Miroku smirked as he handed Kagome her stew.

_He’s nearby_. She smiled down at her dinner.

The group, still missing one Hanyo, ate slowly while engaged in pleasant conversation. Shippo started by telling Kagome how he’d been continuing his training to become a full-fledged fox demon. Miroku described some of the more troublesome demons he and Inuyasha had encountered while performing exorcisms. Sango told her about Kohaku, who was now travelling the countryside with Kirara, aiding villages that were plagued by demons.

“He’s already taller than Miroku,” Sango smiled, “with the weapon Totosai forged him, I dare say he’s already a more formidable slayer than I was.”

“Nonsense,” Miroku chimed in, cradling their son in his left arm, “your skills remain unparalleled.” He bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Sango’s lips, leaving her blushing slightly at the not-so-private display of affection.

_It’s so nice to see them like this. They seem so at ease with each other. I guess they would be after 3 kids.._.

“I do hope I can resume my training activities more quickly this time, it took me nearly 4 months to recover from the twins.” Sango sighed, “all things considered it could have been worse I guess, at least we knew before they came.”

“Ah yes, one of the perks of having a Hanyo companion I suppose.” Said Miroku, gently swaying the infant in his arms.

_Huh... What!?_

Kagome balked at Miroku, her eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

Sango laughed at her expression. “Their heartbeats!” She explained, “he could hear two of them. I was right around 5 months I think when he mentioned it, although I’m pretty sure he knew a while before that... you would have found it hysterical Kagome, he was sonervous to tell us.”

“Can’t really begrudge him that, you nearly took his head off when he let it slip you were with child,” Miroku smirked at Sango, who then let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head side to side.

_Alright, now I’m confused again_. Kagome grimaced. I’ve missed so much.

As if sensing her confusion, the monk continued, “we were on our way to exterminate a rat-demon when Inuyasha suddenly insisted Sango shouldn’t come with us.”

“Something about it being too dangerous in my condition,” Sango muttered, clearly in mock annoyance. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant yet, but of course he just had to tell Miroku after I’d left.” Sango rolled her eyes, peering over at Kagome who was giggling already at the scenario they painted. “Imagine, your husband coming home to inform YOU that your pregnant, not the other way around.” Kagome laughed again.

_That would be weird_

“Honestly I knew his nose was sensitive, but before that, I’d never imagined it was THAT sensitive. Did you, Kagome?” Sango asked half-jokingly as she began clearing the dishes from around the circle.

Kagome was about to answer no when she had a sudden, very unwelcome realization.

_Oh My GOD._ Kagome squirmed inwardly. She knew a lot more about pregnancy than her friends, her modern education having made her aware of things like hormones. She knew if he could smell that change so early on before Sango even knew she pregnant...

_What else could he smell?_ Kagome’s thoughts answered her own question immediately.

_  
Everything. He could probably smell everything..._

Vivid memories flashed through her mind. Inuyasha removing his fire-rat to cover her when she was cold, and the responding heat she’d felt both on her cheeks and between her legs. Inuyasha carrying her, her getting momentarily lost in the sensation of his hands cupping the underside of her bare thighs.

_If he could smell Sango, a subtle change in her hormones... there’s no way he couldn’t smell me..._ She wanted to shrink through the floorboards, down into the soil and let the ground swallow her up.

She must have looked horrified because Sango reached out to grab her hand, her brows scrunched together with worry.

“Kagome what’s....?” She cut herself off as she turned towards the doorway. Kagome followed her eyes to see Kaede stepping into view, the door matt held up out of her way by the Hanyo that followed her.

_Of course, he shows up now!_ She attempted to clear her mind of her earlier embarrassment but to no avail. Despite herself, Kagome couldn’t help the pull she felt in her chest as he came into view.

_I missed you so much. Inuyasha._

His silver hair stood out against the backdrop of the now setting sun. He stepped into the hut, letting the matt fall unceremoniously behind him as his eyes locked on hers.

Kagome felt her chest tighten further, her pulse quickening as she met his eyes.

_NO, he’ll know!_ Kagome attempted to regulate her breathing, but with minimal success.

“Please excuse the intrusion, Miroku, Sango,” Kaede nodded at both of them in recognition, “but I just had to come to see with my own two eyes...Kagome, how wonderful it is that you have returned to us after all this time.” Kaede made no move to join the group that was sitting around the fire, instead opting to lean half-hazardly on the longbow she carried.

“I’m very happy to be back,” Kagome replied honestly. “It’s been a long three years.”

Kaede smiled back. “Aye, it most certainly has.” It was quick, but Kagome caught the sideways glance she gave Inuyasha who was now leaning against the back wall. “You’ll have to excuse this old woman, I’ve been up two moons with one of the village girls who caught a fever — I must retire early tonight.” Kagome nodded from her spot near the fire. “Perhaps in a few days, Kagome, you can assist me in some of my duties as a healer... I am old after all, and this village would very much benefit from a new priestess.”

“I would be honoured, Kaede.” Kagome stood and bowed her head deeply towards the old woman, before watching her turn and exit the hut.

_That’s perfect_. Kagome thought _. I’ll be a healer, I hope my powers haven’t faded too much._ She hadn’t used her powers in years, she was certain she would be rusty. She had joined the archery club at school, but aiming at a still target, without any pressure or danger just couldn’t compare to shooting demons out of the sky in the heat of battle.

_I’ll start practicing right away, I wonder if anyone found my bow?_

Kagome looked over to find Inuyasha had silently slumped down the wall, he now sat with his back against it, one leg extended out in front of him with the other bent at the knee. He held Tetsusaiga with both hands, with his head down and eyes closed.

_It feels so surreal, being here, seeing him again. Is he tired? I can’t see his face._

Seemingly of their own volition, Kagome’s feet carried her to where Inuyasha sat. He didn’t raise his eyes as she slowly slid down the wall till she sat just inches away from him. She folded her knees to one side, her hands coming to rest in her lap.

Kagome leaned over slightly so that her shoulder rested on his. He tensed for a moment. She thought he might push her away, but then he relaxed. Slowly, he pried one hand off of Tetsusaiga before bringing it to the floor between their bodies. Kagome felt her heart twinge, noting how his mood seemed to have dampened considerably. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the other occupants of the hut purposefully ignoring the pair as they went about their everyday activities. Sango stepped behind the privacy screen to nurse, Miroku sat on the floor with the girls as Shippo tried to show them how to play “rock, paper, scissors.”

Kagome felt like she should say something. She had a million things she’d wanted to say for three years, but she couldn’t think of where to start.

_I love you...and I’ve always felt like, maybe you love me too? I want to make you happy. I want to BE happy, and I wasn’t happy in the modern world, not really... not anymore._

She hadn’t been miserable, not really. She’d felt as if a piece of her heart had been left behind, left 500yrs in the past. After a couple of weeks spent physically recovering from the final battle (and the three days in the darkness with no food or water), Kagome had spent another week simply wallowing in self-pity. She’d lain in her room, blinds drawn, and tried to make sense of a world where all of her closest friends had been dead for hundreds of years. Where Inuyasha was dead. She’d idly wondered how long ago that was, seeing as he’d aged differently than humans... but there were no more demons her time, meaning he was long gone. After that week, she had resolved to make the best of things, to get good grades and make her mother proud. Yet, at the end of every school week — when she was faced with having nothing to keep her thoughts off the past — she would slide the door of the well house open and try again. Each time, she would say a silent prayer that THIS time it would work. That this time, the hole in her heart might be allowed to heal and she would once again feel complete.

_That’s the word for it,_ she thought. _That’s the feeling... I was incomplete._ Finally being able to put a word to the emotion had her letting out a sigh mixed with both exasperation and relief.

Inuyasha’s hand began inching closer to her legs, the claw on his little finger just barely grazed her thigh as he lifted it. His hand came down to rest over hers as they sat folded in her lap. She was certain it was with the most innocent of intentions, and it was far from the first time they’d held hands, but Kagome couldn’t help the sudden rush of heat that coursed through her veins.

_His hand is on my lap! Somehow this feels so much more.. intimate.. even though we’re not alone..maybe we can take walk..._

_STOP IT, you idiot! He’ll be able to tell! He’ll know if you get all hot and bothered! Stupid demon senses..._ Kagome groaned slightly at her wayward thoughts. _Dammit, it’s too late, I’m already so flustered. It’s not like he wouldn’t already know...He carried you on his back for months! Do you think he doesn’t know the effect he has on you? I’m seriously never gonna recover from this._

Inuyasha, clearly having heard her soft groan, started to move his hand away but Kagome snatched it back, this time intertwining their fingers together. She looked up to see him finally staring over at her. He had a soft smile on his lips, but she noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.

_They look sad, no that’s not it...conflicted?_

“Kagome, it’s gettin’ pretty dark out, maybe I should walk you back to Kaede’s?” Inuyasha said finally, sitting up from the wall. Kagome felt perhaps a bit more aggressively than would be normal for such menial activity. Kagome noticed how his ears seemed to perk up ever so slightly when she nodded back at him. It made sense, she figured, why she would retire to Kaede’s hut. Before, that’s where she’d always slept.

“Sure,” Kagome said, standing up a bit clumsily. She fumbled with her skirt a bit as she stood, trying to arrange the seems back to their proper placement.

_I wish I’d been wearing more practical clothes. This skirt doesn't allow me to move the way my old uniform used too. If I’d had even a few minutes to pack, I would have brought some pj’s, some modern conveniences..._

“Ohh!” Kagome exclaimed, stopping her fidgeting. She turned to address the others who were now all peering over at her with confusion. “Did anyone find my backpack?”

“Inuyasha has it! We were keeping it at Kaede’s, but when Rin moved in, Inuyasha took it back.” Shippo said, rubbing his eyes a little before standing. “Are you guys heading back now?”

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who appeared to be having a silent conversation with Miroku from where he stood near the door. Just as Shippo was about to step beyond his reach, the monk hooked his hand into the kit's collar and pulled him back.

“HEY!” Shippo wined.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Miroku lifted the kit up to his eye level.

“I’m going to Kaede’s with Kagome!”

“I need you to keep the girls entertained tomorrow morning, I’m leaving early,” Miroku said, giving the kit a stern expression.

“Aw, man!” Shippo sighed in resignation. “But your staying, right Kagome? Can I show you my new tricks tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Kagome said, closing the distance and bending down to ruffle Shippo’s hair. “Where are you off too, Miroku? Is their trouble?” Kagome tried not to show her concern as she realized that would mean someone else would likely be leaving in the morning as well.

“Nothing of the sort Kagome-sama, just a pesky weasel demon bothering the next village over. Should be back before dinner.”

“Mmm,” was Kagome’s only response.

“Keh, if you manage to wake up on time, I’ll have the vermin skinned before lunch.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked down at Miroku, who let out an exasperated sigh.

“I look forward to the day you have a screaming infant keeping you up all night, my friend, so I can come to disturb YOUR precious sleep before dawn,” Miroku smirked back, only to see Inuyasha holding a furious scowl. Kagome’s face turned nearly as red as his fire-rat as she reeled from this turn in the conversation.

“Miroku!” Chastised Sango, stepping over to slap the monk on the side of his head. “Why must you find a way to make everything uncomfortable!?”

“I meant nothing by it!” Miroku said, trying to placate both his wife and the furious Hanyo that was now glaring at him.

“Sure ya didn’t, ya creep,” Inuyasha muttered, seething under his breath. He then looked over at Kagome, the annoyance in his eyes draining immediately as he took in her blush. He raised his arm, turning his palm up to the ceiling in a clear invitation.

“You ready?” He said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This time it reached his eyes.

_For what?_ Kagome thought about the double meaning. _To go back to Kaede’s? To be alone with you? To be with you? I’ve been ready for years... but that’s probably not what you meant._

Kagome didn’t answer with her words, her wayward thoughts leaving her tongue-tied. She bit her lip, raised her arm to place her hand in his, and proceeded to follow him out of the hut. She shouted a quick “cya tomorrow,” to her friends just as the matt fell behind her.

They walked hand-in-hand, neither of them wanting to speak until they were well clear of any curious ears. Kagome stared at their intertwined fingers, revelling in the fact that his hand already felt so natural around hers. They stepped past the last row of houses and Kagome felt the wind blow through her hair, she tilted her chin up and inhaled deeply.

“I forgot how clean the air is here,” she said, “and how many stars fill the night sky...” she gazed up in wonderment, “...it’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah...beautiful,” was all Kagome heard in response. She looked over to find Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression.

_Did...did he just...?_ Kagome felt her cheeks flush in spite of herself. She then turned away, pulling her hand out of his and cradling them against her chest, pretending to be intrigued by the rice fields that lined the outskirts of the village. Except then, she found she actually was, because they shouldn’t have been there.

_This isn’t the way back to Kaede’s_ , she thought with surprise.

“Inuyasha, where are we going?” Kagome said, turning back towards him.

“I thought....we could take the long way, follow the trail along the river,” he said, bringing his right hand up to absentmindedly scratch his head. It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but Kagome could swear that now he was the one blushing.

“Err... or...it’s not that much longer” he continued, fumbling over his words “and if you’re tired I can just carry you.”

_I want to... but.._. Kagome remembered her earlier revelation. She felt her body react at just the prospect of being so close to him, of wrapping her legs around him. _Oh, no way!_

And truly, she wasn’t the slightest bit tired, instead, she felt almost intoxicated. Still riding the wave of emotions she had been all day, she realized she was genuinely afraid to ever go to sleep again — less she awake back in her old room in the modern era.

“I’m not tired,” she responded, staring back up at the stars.

“Keh, suit yourself.” She heard Inuyasha mutter.

At that moment, the wind whipped around her again, tossing her hair around her face and sending small shivers up her spine. Kagome heard Inuyasha shift beside her, but it wasn’t until she felt the weight of a familiar red fabric on her shoulders did she realize that he had removed his fire rat.

“Thanks, Inuyasha.” Turning her head to where he now stood just over her left shoulder, Kagome beamed up at him with a warm smile, her nerves temporarily dissipating. She was overwhelmed with nostalgia at the gesture. Kagome then got lost in the golden eyes that were staring at her from over her shoulder, inching closer to hers ever so slowly. She felt a clawed finger gently press against her chin, angling her head up till her lips were a mere inch from his.

_Wait... this position...Is he...?_

Inuyasha paused, his lips so close Kagome could feel the heat from his breath. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her as if asking a silent question. Then, suddenly, he shut them. He shook his head side-to-side, tilting his head down, eyes still pinned shut. He dropped his arms to his sides and balled both hands into fists.

Kagome was still dazed, staring dumbly back at him. She heard Inuyasha mutter something under his breath, but he was too quiet for her to pick out any words — other than a few profanities.

“Inu...” she started to say, slowly coming back down to earth.

“C’mon!” He said, lifting his eyes back to hers. He wore the same smile as earlier that evening, lips turned up but nowhere near meeting his eyes. “Let’s keep moving woman, at this pace we’ll get you to Kaede’s next spring.” He then walked past her, arms coming up behind his head as he sauntered forward.

_I could have sworn he was going to kiss me... but then what...?_ Kagome hesitated for a moment, she clutched the red fabric around her shoulders like a blanket.

_Geez, Kagome, get a grip! You’re a grown woman. You travelled 500yrs through time, faced countless demons, why are you so scared to ask a simple “hey, what are we?”_ She answered her own thoughts again immediately. The answer, of course, being glaringly obvious, even to her subconscious.

  
 _Because I’m terrified of the answer_.

They walked silently along the tree line. The energy between them different, laced with a tension that Kagome hadn’t felt in 3yrs — but still knew all too well.

_He’s pushing me away,_ she thought. _It’s weird, he hasn’t said anything... but I can feel it. His energy... somethings different_. Kagome tried to will herself to start the conversation she knew they needed to have, but her mouth had gone dry. She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, mindful of the roots and rocks that were strewn along the uneven ground.

_Where do I even start? Hey, Inuyasha, since I’m stuck here and all... can we get married? Or... whatever the Youkai version of marriage is? Oh yeah, that won’t freak him out._ If she wasn’t so nervous, she could have laughed as she pictured the shocked face he would make. _Or should I start with — Hey, Inuyasha, do you love me? Did you ever really love me like that? Did my 15yr old brain delude me into thinking that maybe you loved me half as much as I love you?_

_Dammit, I had 3yrs to plan this... why didn’t I think about this?_ Of course, she had thought about it, but then her thoughts had always drifted to the events that would happen **after** they confessed their feelings.

Kagome took a deep, readying breathe, peering over at Inuyasha through the curtain of her bangs. His eyes were also watching the path, although she was absolutely certain he wasn’t afraid of stumbling.

I have to say something, if I don’t, he never will. Here goes nothing...

But just as she was about to start, she felt him grip her shoulder. She hadn’t noticed he had stopped at a small break in the trees. She could see the sacred tree now, just across the river, they had already circled almost all the way back.

“Oi, this way.” Inuyasha tugged gently on her shoulder, prompting her to face the tree line. She watched him step into the darkness, the moonlight only revealing the first couple feet of dense forest. When she hesitated for just a moment — not out of fear but genuine confusion — he stepped back into view, this time holding up the dangling branches that hovered over the small gap. The half-smile he’d worn before had faded, his eyebrows pinched together in a concerned grimace. Kagome stepped into the forest, she felt his hand graze her lower back with the slightest pressure, gently guiding her forward. She smiled at him as she passed beneath the brush, wishing his scowl would disappear. It worked, for a second she could see his eyes begin to soften before the shadows concealed his face again. 

She took a few cautious steps forward, the limited light that streamed through the branches making it difficult to maneuver herself past the trees.

“Where are we...?” Kagome started to say, but then she noticed the break in the trees ahead.

Illuminated in the moonlight, a hut stood alone within a small clearing, not 10 yards from the forest's edge. It was smaller than the huts in the village, perched on a small elevation right next to a creek that had branched out from the river behind them.

_No way this was here before._ Their group had walked this path hundreds of times on their way in and out of Kaede’s village during the shard hunt, she had bathed in the river just a little further downstream.

_I would have remembered this._

She continued her slow progress, mindful of the uneven ground, speeding up to a normal pace only when she crossed into the clearing.

Inuyasha sped past her then, running up to the doorway and pulling the matt aside. “Wait here, just a second,” he said and Kagome paused a few feet from the doorway. She barely had a moment to ponder what he was doing before he reappeared in the doorway, her yellow backpack strung over his shoulder, her bow in his left hand and her quiver in his right.

“My bow! You found it!” Kagome excitedly reached out as he handed her the item in question, “I tried to practice in my time, but it just wasn’t the same,” she rambled in excitement, “I hope I’m not too out of practice...where did you find it?”

“It appeared at the bottom of the well a few days after I came back,” Inuyasha said, his eyes glued to the forest floor. “I thought... I figured, if you ever came back, you’d want it.” His words came out slightly jumbled, his tone a bit dryer than usual.

“Thank you, Inuyasha, really. Thanks for holding on to it all this time.” She hoped his tone was just reflecting his distaste for their time apart, but whatever the cause, when he spoke again his words were softer.

“Keh, nothin to thank me for...3yrs ain’t much to a demon,” Inuyasha gave her a playful smirk that just about stopped her heart. She felt the sudden rush of heat to her cheeks, the sudden butterflies in her stomach and the familiar feeling of something pooling between her legs.

_Ugh, get a grip! You don’t even know if he wants you like that, and here you are all hot and bothered after a smile..._

As if reacting to the change in her sent — though certainly not in the way she would have hoped — his face contorted back to a slightly pained expression. Trying to keep her breathing even, Kagome decided to distract herself by asking the obvious question she’d had as soon as she walked into the forest.

“Inuyasha, who’s hut is this?” She asked, idly wondering if she’d been right to assume that it was newly built.

“Uh... mine, actually, not that I ever use it.” Inuyasha shrugged, shifting her backpack off his shoulder. “After the battle with Naraku, some of the villagers offered to build me one... they said as a thank you, for savin’ the village and everything...but I’m pretty sure they also liked the idea of me sleepin’ just outside the village, rather than in it.” He scoffed a little at the end, “jokes on them, I spend most of my nights in Goshinboku anyways.” His expression was playful again, but Kagome could sense there was something he was holding back, something he wasn’t saying.

The sacred tree. How many times had she stared up into its branches over the last three years? How many times had she traced the scar that had once pinned her best friend to it, the mark somehow still strangely visible more than 500yrs in future?

_To hell with it. Just start, just tell him how you feel. He probably already knows anyway_. She fixed her eyes on his. A little taken aback by the wonderment she saw cross his features as if he was shocked all over again that she was standing in front of him.

“It’s funny,” she started, “I spent a lot of nights just sitting under the tree by myself. Somehow it...” she paused trying to find the right words. Her eyes trailed over to the trees behind the clearing.

_Eased my pain? Hardly. Made me miss you less? Definitely not._ She found herself burying her chin in the fire-rat as if it would somehow protect her from embarrassment as well as flames.

“It made me feel... closer to you.” She finally said, fixing her eyes back on his. His eyes were wide, clearly surprised by her change of direction. Tentatively, she reached her hand up between their bodies and gently placed her small hand against his cheek. At first, he seemed to lean into her touch, but then he stiffened, body going rigid as if he were under a spell.

“I missed you, Inuyasha...so much. I wanted to see you so badly, I never stopped thinking about you.” Her eyes bore into his, pleading with him to understand what she meant. When his eyes widened slightly once again, Kagome hesitated.

_Why does he look so confused? Surely that part was obvious._

She paused with her body just a few inches from his, her fingertips gently caressing his cheekbone before sliding down to rest on his shoulder. She leaned forward slowly, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

_Maybe it’ll be easier if I can’t see his reaction,_ she thought. _And this is... this is nice, he’s always so warm._ But even as she revelled in the sensation, she noticed he hadn’t embraced her as he had previously. Inuyasha’s arms remained by his sides, one hand still holding her yellow backpack.

“I wasn’t sure if I would ever make it be back if I would ever see you again. I tried the well so many times, but it never worked... before today...,” Kagome’s voice shook a little as she recalled all her failed attempts that first night after he’d saved her from the darkness. “I wasn’t even going to try the well today, I just found myself reminiscing, and then I was there. Inuyasha, I needed to see you, you more than anyone, and then...all of a sudden... I could see the sky.” Her heart ached as she remembered her tearful goodbye with her mother.

_Momma knew without me having to say it. She always knew I loved him. That I wanted to be with him._

She drew her hand down from Inuyasha’s shoulder, now grabbing the fabric of his kosode at the neckline, clinging to him for comfort. With her cheek resting against his chest, she could hear his heart beating beneath the thin garment, she could swear she heard it skip a beat as her fingers grazed the exposed skin just below his collar bone. Yet, Inuyasha still didn’t move.

_Why isn’t he saying anything? He’s not moving, is he even breathing? It's like he’s frozen._ Tentatively, Kagome stepped back, removing her hand from his shirt. Her eyes trailed up Inuyasha’s body, from the hand still holding her bag to the other that was balled into a fist so tight it looked like his claws were cutting his skin, up to his torso that was frozen with inhuman stiffness, and then, finally, to his face.

_Oh no..._

His eyes were squeezed shut, brows pinched together, his features contorted in clear discomfort.

_But I - I didn’t even ask yet.._.

Abruptly, he let out a rush of air, his lips parting just slightly as he opened his eyes. He blinked once before his eyes locked on hers. They conveyed a kinder, softer message than his body language, but Kagome couldn’t interpret anything more from them. She suddenly felt anxious, fidgety, like his gaze was slowly burning through her.

“Uh....well, anyways...,” she had to look away, she couldn’t think straight, and she couldn't let him say the words she knew would **break** her. Kagome felt the flood of sobs building in her throat as she searched for something - anything - to change the subject, lest she crumple to the ground in front of him.

_I can’t do it, I can’t do this_...

She drew her eyes back down. “Oh! l-lemme... I’ll take that!” Kagome stuttered as her eyes settled on her old backpack. Her voice came out in a squeaky-half shout. She grabbed the bag with her left hand, and tugged once, more forcefully than necessary. On the second tug, Inuyasha’s hand opened.

_Ah_!

She fell backwards, the surprising weight of the bag throwing her off balance. She shut her eyes, bracing for impact as her right hand flew out behind her to break her fall. She felt something sharp scrape her palm, but then, nothing.

_What the?....Oh..._

Kagome didn’t need to open her eyes to know what had broken her fall.

_Could this be any more mortifying!?_ She couldn’t help but cringe at her own childishness. _That’s what you get for trying to change the subject! For avoiding. You’re not 15 anymore. Grow a pair, Higurashi._

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground, one of his arms supporting her upper back, the other cradling her thighs just an inch off the forest floor. He leaned over her, eyes wide with concern. Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks, first out of embarrassment — then in reaction to the feeling of his hand grasping her bare thigh. Her skirt had bunched up at her waist, Inuyasha’s fire rat strewn behind her, the sleeves now at her elbows.

“Thanks, Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, she quickly tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he simply lowered her legs so that she was now seated on the forest floor beside him, keeping his other arm firmly around her back.

“Idiot. Since when are you such a clutz?” He teased her, but the words had no venom, coming out in almost a whisper. Kagome watched as he raised his free hand to her face. His claws traced the skin of her forehead with the lightest of touches before he swept a few strands of tangled hair off her face, gently tucking them behind her ear. Inuyasha’s eyes were soft, tender, he wore an expression she knew he had only ever shown one other. She was mesmerized, her stomach filled with a fluttering sensation. Unconsciously, her gaze shifted from his eyes, falling to his lips.

“You gotta stop doin’ that.” The words came out almost in a growl, Inuyasha’s lips so close, Kagome could almost feel the vibrations from the back of his throat. He tilted his head away from her.

“Doing what?” Kagome said breathlessly, she was dazed, still lost in the moment.

“Lookin’ at me like that,” Inuyasha then pulled back, releasing her shoulders and sitting down on the grass with one knee folded under the other.

_How was I...like I want you to kiss me? I couldn’t stop that if I tried._ Her heart sank at the notion. Kagome felt 3yrs worth of insecurities bubble to the surface.

_He kissed me once, we almost kissed before that..we almost kissed earlier tonight... but...he doesn’t want to anymore?_

Kagome sat silently for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, before suddenly noticing the state of her skirt. She shifted, shimmying the skirt back into the proper position with some difficulty. She then re-positioned the fire-rat over her shoulders. When she looked up at Inuyasha, he was looking away, eyes laser-focused on something across the clearing. She couldn’t help but notice the way the moonlight bounced off his white hair, almost glowing. His face turned to the side, half cast in shadows, clearly displaying the sharp edge of his jawline.

Kagome sighed, reaching her hands behind her, intent on trying to appear calm and collected, despite that fact she knew Inuyasha would see through it — her racing heart would surely give her away. She winced as her right palm touched the ground.

“Ah...” Kagome lifted her hand to examine her palm. She briefly noted the small gash near her thumb, surrounded by purple-tinged flesh that was definitely the beginnings of a nasty bruise. She watched the thin trail of blood drip down towards her wrist, then her hand was snatched away.

“It’s not deep,” Inuyasha said, holding her palm up to his face. “Probably shouldn’t use those for a few days though,” he tilted his head towards where her bow and quiver lay discarded on the ground.

_Oh! When did I drop them? I was so distracted._ Kagome pulled her hand back, setting it with the other in her lap as she folded her legs off to the side. Kagome tried to remember what she’d been planning to say before she’d lost her nerve. She cringed inwardly remembering Inuyasha’s pained expression.

_What was he thinking?_ She had to know, almost as badly as she dreaded the answer.

“... even bin’ a full day and I already let you get all bruised and bloodied. That’s a bad start.” Deep in thought, Kagome missed his first few words. Inuyasha's lips were turned up in a slight smirk, but once again, the playful expression didn't reach his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, what?” _Bloodied?_ _it's only a tiny cut._

“Er...well I just...” Inuyasha stuttered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and looking off towards the hut. “I was just hopin’ not to let you get any more scars this time... figured you got more than enough from the shard hunt an’...and ...” his breath caught in his throat, “...from me.” Kagome noticed his eyes trail down her arm as if he could somehow see the scars through her layers of clothing.

Truthfully, she hadn’t even thought about them in ages. The physical pain had vanished so quickly, leaving nothing but thin red lines on her pale skin. It was the emotional pain of being trapped in the darkness that still occasionally crept into her dreams, but even in her dreams, he always came for her.

“Inuyasha...” Kagome moved herself closer to him, turning her body so they sat shoulder to shoulder, “it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” She leaned her body against his. This time he responded immediately, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 

“Still...” Inuyasha turned his head to face her, “I’m sorry, woulda been faster if I hadn’t been so in my head.” His words were heavy, laced with underlying emotion. Kagome was momentarily caught off guard by his unnecessary apology.

_That's new, he never apologizes_...but then her curiosity boiled over.

“What were you thinking about?” The words came out a little too fast, a little louder than Kagome intended.

_I need to know, why was he making that face_?

“I- Well...,” Inuyasha’s cheeks flushed red, he sat back from her slightly, turning his head to look at the ground. “Doesn’t matter,” He shook his head side-to-side, briefly squeezing his eyes shut before focusing them back on her. “Listen,Kagome, I... I had three years to imagine what it would be like too... if. ..if you ever came back. I knew it was selfish t’be wishin’ for it, cause you were safer there, but I always thought...I hoped...” Inuyasha gently took her non-injured hand from her lap and brought it to his chest. He stared down at her small hand in his, and Kagome stared at him, trying hopelessly to understand why he looked saddened by the sight.

“Me too,” Kagome said quickly, desperately wanting him to continue, “I never gave up hope, I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life in a world where you don’t exist.” Inuyasha smiled, still staring down at their hands.

“Cause you’re not supposed to,” he gripped her hand a bit tighter but didn’t raise his eyes. “I know we never got to talk about what happened, before, in the Meidou, but I...” Inuyasha paused as Kagome shivered involuntarily at the memory.

“Are you cold?” He looked up at her.

“No!” Kagome replied quickly.

_No! We were finally getting somewhere!_

  
“I’m ok, please...please keep going.” Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, his eyes probing hers before he continued.

“While I was searching for you, I - I realized something... actually I’m pretty sure knew it way before that but I just never really put it into words...s’not something I’m good at.” Kagome watched as he lifted her hand to his cheek, leaning his head into her palm, and closed his eyes. “The demons, they told me that it was your destiny to stay there, to fight Naraku in the jewel just as Midoriko fought them, but I... I knew they were lying.” He let out a shaky breath before opening his eyes. “... because your destiny is to be with me.”

Kagome couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips, she replayed his words in over again her mind. _Your destiny is to be with me._

_Did he really just say that? Maybe this is all a dream after all._

“Inuya...” her voice trailed off, she was truly rendered speechless. Inuyasha brought her hand back down towards his chest, this time threading their fingers together.

“That’s why, when I finally found you, I had t’...well...I...”

“You kissed me,” Kagome whispered.

“Yeah...” Inuyasha breathed out the word. Kagome stared at their intertwined fingers, smiling at the memory, remembering the tingling sensation of his lips in hers, how it lingered on her lips, how it set her whole body on fire and was like getting doused with cold water all at once. She barely heard it when Inuyasha let out a brief, muffled growl.

Abruptly, she felt him drop her hand, both of his now coming to hold the sides of her head behind the ears. She could feel his fingers threading through her hair as he bent forward to rest his forehead against hers. His breath was shaky, ragged like he’d been running at top speed for miles — although Kagome knew that even running at top speed never left Inuyasha this breathless.

“Kagome, you gotta tell me... I gotta know, n’ I promise no matter what your answer, I -I’m not going anywhere, you can’t get rid of me that easy...,” Kagome could see the pained expression had returned, his eyes pressed shut even tighter now.

_Anything, I’d say anything, do anything, to wipe that pain off his face._

“... n’ I swear, I’ll get over it. I won’t be a jerk, or at least try not t’be...it’s probably what I deserve anyway...but...” Inuyasha took one more slow inhale, his hands now gripping the hair behind her ears so tight it was just shy of painful. “Kagome, did you come back to **see** me... and to be a priestess? Cause I thought...or, I’d hoped... that you came back to be **with** me.”

_To be a priestess? With him..._

_Oh!_

In an instant, Kagome understood. The way he’d slumped to the floor after Kaede left... priestesses don’t have lovers, or at least they aren’t supposed to. Her predecessor of course had been an exception, but then again, she hadn’t intended to remain a priestess either.   


_ He thinks, choosing to become a priestess... Means choosing not to be with him. _

_As if I’d let feudal era rules stop me! And besides... even if I had to choose, Inuyasha... I’d always choose you._

Kagome opened her eyes.

_When did I close them?_

She looked up at Inuyasha, his face now a few inches from hers, his golden eyes regarding her anxiously. He was waiting for her answer, and growing more apprehensive by the second.

“With you,” Kagome whispered, watching as his eyes widened and his lips parted. “To be with you, Inuyasha... is what I’ve always wanted.”

Then his lips were on hers.

The rest of the world could have erupted into flames at that moment,Kagome was certain she wouldn’t have noticed. The feeling of his lips on hers somehow every bit as amazing as she remembered, and yet a thousand times better still. A tingling warmth spread from her lips, across her chest, down her spine and finally pooled in her stomach, like she’d been plunged upside down into a hot spring.

The kiss was tender, his lips pressed softly against hers, but the way his hands moved in her hair conveyed the need for something more. Kagome’s hands moved to gather fistfuls of his shirt as she sought to pull their bodies closer together. He groaned in response, a deep throaty sound that sent a vibration through her whole body. When the need to breathe became overwhelming, she wrapped her arms around his neck before breaking the kiss, panting softly as she brought her head to rest on his shoulder. His arms wound around her waist, his head dropping slightly to bury his nose in her hair. Kagome heard him inhale deeply, feeling his lungs expand against her chest.

_Please don’t let this be a dream_ , she thought as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her heart was thundering in her chest; it felt like her whole body was trembling or — was he the one trembling? She honestly couldn’t tell.

“Fresh cut flowers ‘nd...berries” he murmured, his breath tickling the skin just behind her ear.

“What?” Kagome replied, still breathless, lifting her head slightly in confusion.

“Your scent,” Inuyasha pulled back. Moving one hand between their bodies, he lifted a few tangled strands of hair off her shoulder, threading them through his fingers and staring at them intently. “After you’d go home, use those weird soaps, it’d be more like flowers. Then sometimes, you’d... you’d look at me, n’ it’d get...sweeter, somehow, more like berries.”

“You never told me that before,” Kagome whispered.

“I -,” Inuyasha replaced the strands behind her shoulder, hesitating a moment before moving his hand back to her waist. Averting his gaze, he tilted his head to one side. “I didn’t tell you lotta’ things I should’ve.” His eyes fell on the ground beside them. “And then... you were gone, an’ I realized I might never get the chance, n’ then...all the reasons why I didn’t seemed stupid.” Kagome watched a blush spread across his face, but he kept looking away, “I mean...Before... it, I- I couldn’t, it woulda been wrong.”

_Before? Oh... before Kikyo passed on,_ Kagome felt the familiar pang of bitterness pull on her heartstrings, but it was dwarfed by an overwhelming sympathy. _I think I understand better now, maybe a little...what it’s like to lose someone you love._

“... but then... after,” he swallowed hard, his breath catching in his throat “I wasn’t right...for a while, and I wanted to my head t’be clear...then I thought It’d be better once Naraku was defeated and the jewel was finally gone and y’could choose... to stay or not.” Finally, he fixed his gaze back on hers, “I never thought I would miss my chance.”

“It’s okay, Inuyasha.”

_It doesn’t matter now. Not really._

Kagome brought her head down to lean against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso in a tight hug.

“It’s not,” he replied, returning the embrace, one arm winding around her lower back, the other hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. “But I’ll make up for it now... if you’ll let me.” The words came out slightly muffled as his lips brushed against the top of her head.

“Mmm,” was Kagome’s only response. She was clinging to him, squeezing his torso between her arms with every ounce of her strength; his solid chest against hers being the only thing that led her to believe he was real.

Kagome had no idea how long they had been sitting there on the forest floor, but when Inuyasha finally spoke again, his voice was ragged, almost as if he’d been sleeping.

“Kagome, are you ok? You’re shaking,” his words were quiet, raspy, but full of concern. He pulled back from her then, only to move his hands up under her arms, hoisting them both to a standing position with one graceful motion.

“We should get you to Kaede’s, hopefully, the fire's still goin’...” his voice trailed off as he moved to gather her things, quickly grabbing her bow and backpack before crouching down in front of her, a clear invitation to climb on his back.

Kagome felt the familiar rush of anticipation behin churning in her stomach.

_I missed that too. The thrill of running through the forest at high speeds...and of being so close to you._

Still, she hesitated.

_It’s not like we haven’t slept in the same room before..._

“Do I have to?” Kagome whispered, knowing he’d easily hear her. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, his expression suddenly shifting into a grimace.

“Nah, course not. I just ugh...figured it’d be faster.” Straightening his posture, he swung her bag back over his shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant,” she breathed, desperately trying to sound... well, not desperate.

Inuyasha squared his shoulders back to her, a look of genuine confusion washing over his features as he stared back at her.

_Please say yes. I’ve — we’ve waited so long, just let me be alone with you a while longer..._

“I meant... Do I have to go back to Kaede’s?” Kagome watched as Inuyasha pursed his lips to protest, clearly still not grasping her intent. Wearing a shy smile, she continued...

“Can I stay with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, here’s a cookie! Cause I am aware this is very wordy... and I’ve also never written for this fandom before...
> 
> but I just want to write out every moment for these 2 dumbasses. Before the sequel potentially ruins my fantasy...


End file.
